1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data transmission/reception method and apparatus for a Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) communication system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving data using Singular Value Decomposition (SVD) and QR decomposition in a MIMO communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A MIMO communication system uses one of the technologies for providing high channel performance through wireless fading channels. The main goal in the MIMO communication system is channel performance, and in particular, providing optimal-quality channels to users and increasing data throughput using multi-user diversity is becoming increasingly important.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional multiuser Multiple-Input Single-Output (MISO) system. A method for transmitting data in the multiuser MISO system in which, as illustrated, a transmitter includes multiple antennas and a receiver includes a single antenna will now be described.
In FIG. 1, a signal y received at the receiver equals Hx+n. Herein, H denotes a channel matrix, x denotes a signal vector obtained by performing unitary transformation on an input signal s and outputting the resulting signal through the antennas at the transmitter, and equals Ws, and n denotes a noise vector. W denotes a unitary transformation matrix of the transmitter and can be represented by QH, and the transmitter adopts beamforming that uses the unitary transformation matrix W. Herein, Q denotes an orthogonal matrix, and QQH=I, where a superscript H denotes conjugate transposition.
Therefore, y becomes HWs+n, and if H is subject to QR decomposition, y becomes RQQHs+n=Rs+n, thus reducing calculations. R denotes a lower triangular matrix. That is, if a channel matrix is subject to QR decomposition, y is transformed into a formula including lower triangular matrices, thus reducing its calculations.
However, unlike the receivers of FIG. 1, if a receiver has multiple antennas, the receiver must use information on all channels for the multiple antennas, thus increasing the amount of data being fed back from the receiver to the transmitter and also increasing calculations at the transmitter. In this case, the receiver must perform repeated calculations through several steps in order to decompose a channel matrix H into lower triangular matrices to provide the optimal channel performance.